herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Goose
The figure of Mother Goose is an imaginary author of a collection of fairy tales and nursery rhymes1 which are often published as Mother Goose Rhymes. As a character, she appears in one "nursery rhyme".2 A Christmas pantomime called Mother Goose is often performed in the United Kingdom. The so-called "Mother Goose" rhymes and stories have formed the basis for many classic British pantomimes. Mother Goose is generally depicted in literature and book illustration as an elderly country woman in a tall hat and shawl, a costume identical to the peasant costume worn in Wales in the early 20th century, but is sometimes depicted as a goose (usually wearing a bonnet).Contents show Identityedit Mother Goose is the name given to an archetypal country woman. English readers were familiar with Mother Hubbard, already a stock figure when Edmund Spenser published his satire "Mother Hubbard's tale", 1590; with the superstitious advice on getting a husband or a wife of "Mother Bunch", who was credited with the fairy stories of Madame d'Aulnoy when they first appeared in English.3 Mother Goose is credited with the Mother Goose stories and rhymes; yet no specific writer has ever been identified with such a name. An early mention appears in an aside in a versified chronicle of weekly happenings that appeared regularly for several years, Jean Loret's La Muse Historique, collected in 1650.4 His remark, ...comme un conte de la Mère Oye ("...like a Mother Goose story") shows that the term was already familiar.Other references to "mère l'oye" or "mère oye" occur in earlier French writings. A compilation of satires published in 1626 mentions "un conte d'Urgande et de ma mère l'Oye," (Les satyres de Saint-Regnier)5 Guy de la Brosse, in his 1628 work "De la nature, vertu et utilite de plantes",6 mentions "contes de la mère oye." And in Pieces Curieuses en suite de celles du Sieur de St. Germain,7 a piece written in 1638 reads "... tout ce que je fais imprimer dans mes Gazettes passe desormais pour des contes de ma mère l'oye, et des fables du moisne Bourry pour amuser le peuple... ." A side note reads: "Dont l'on fait peur aux petits enfans a Paris." Mary Goose's gravestone in Granary Burying Ground is shown to tourists in Boston, MassachusettsIn spite of evidence to the contrary,8 there are doubtful reports, familiar to tourists to Boston, Massachusetts, that the original Mother Goose was a Bostonian wife of an Isaac Goose, either named Elizabeth Foster Goose (1665–1758) or Mary Goose (d. 1690, age 42) who is interred at the Granary Burying Ground on Tremont Street.9 According to Eleanor Early, a Boston travel and history writer of the 1930s and '40s, the original Mother Goose was a real person who lived in Boston in the 1660s.10 She was reportedly the second wife of Isaac Goose (alternatively named Vergoose or Vertigoose), who brought to the marriage six children of her own to add to Isaac's ten.11 After Isaac died, Elizabeth went to live with her eldest daughter, who had married Thomas Fleet, a publisher who lived on Pudding Lane (now Devonshire Street). According to Early, "Mother Goose" used to sing songs and ditties to her grandchildren all day, and other children swarmed to hear them. Finally, her son-in-law gathered her jingles together and printed them.12In The Real Personages of Mother Goose (1930), Katherine Elwes Thomas submits that the image and name "Mother Goose", or "Mère l'Oye", may be based upon ancient legends of the wife of King Robert II of France, Berthe la fileuse ("Bertha the Spinner") or Berthe pied d'oie ("Goose-Foot Bertha" ), called in the Midi the reine Pedauque who, according to Thomas, is often referred in French legends as spinning incredible tales that enraptured children. The authority on the Mother Goose tradition, Iona Opie, does not give any credence to either the Elwes Thomas or the Boston suppositions.Perrault's Tales of My Mother Gooseedit Main article: Tales of Mother GooseThe initiator of the literary fairy tale genre, Charles Perrault, published in 1695 under the name of his son a collection of fairy tales Histoires ou contes du temps passés, avec des moralités, which grew better known under its subtitle, Contes de ma mère l'Oye or Tales of My Mother Goose. Perrault's publication marks the first authenticated starting-point for Mother Goose stories.In 1729 there appeared an English translation of Perrault's collection, Robert Samber's Histories or Tales of Past Times, Told by Mother Goose (London, 1729),13 which introduced Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Puss in Boots, Cinderella and other Perrault tales to English-speaking audiences. These were fairy tales.The first public appearance of the Mother Goose stories in the New World was in Worcester, Massachusetts, where printer Isaiah Thomas reprinted Samber's volume under the same title, in 1786.14Mother Goose as nursery rhymesedit John Newbery was once believed to have published a compilation of English nursery rhymes entitled Mother Goose's Melody, or, Sonnets for the cradle15 some time in the 1760s. However, this is now thought to be an error, and the first edition was probably published in 1780 or 1781 by Thomas Carnan, one of Newbery's successors. This edition was registered with the Stationers' Company in 1780. However, no copy has been traced, and the earliest surviving edition is dated 1784.16 The name "Mother Goose" has been associated, in the English-speaking world, with children's poetry ever since.17In 1837, John Bellenden Ker Gawler published a book (with a 2nd-volume sequel in 1840) deriving the origin of the Mother Goose rhymes from Flemish ('Low Dutch') puns.18In music, Maurice Ravel wrote Ma mère l'oye, a suite for the piano, which he then orchestrated for a ballet. There is also a song called "Mother Goose" by progressive rock band Jethro Tull from their 1971 Aqualung album. The song seems to be unrelated to the figure of Mother Goose since she is only the first of many surreal images that the narrator encounters and describes through the lyrics."Old Mother Goose"edit Blanche Fisher Wright's cover artwork for the Rand McNally 1916 book The Real Mother Goose Dan Leno as Mother Gooseman wearing crown has stick in one hand and nervous lad in the other The King of Hearts, from "The Queen of Hearts" poem for an edition of Mother Goose published 1901. Illustration by William Wallace Denslow.In addition to being the purported author of nursery rhymes, Mother Goose is herself the title character of one such rhyme:Old Mother Goose,When she wanted to wander,Would ride through the airOn a very fine gander.Jack's mother came in,And caught the goose soon,And mounting its back,Flew up to the moon.19Pantomimeedit The transition from a shadowy generic figure to one with such concrete actions was effected at a pantomime Harlequin and Mother Goose: or, The Golden Egg in 1806-07, Ryoji Tsurumi has shown;20 The pantomime was first performed at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, 29 December, and many times repeated in the new year. Harlequin and Mother Goose: or, The Golden Egg, starring the famous clown Joseph Grimaldi, was written by Thomas Dibdin, who invented the actions suitable for a Mother Goose brought to the stage, and recreated her as a witch-figure, Tsurumi notes: in the first scene the stage directions show her raising a storm and, for the very first time, flying a gander. The magical Mother Goose transformed the old miser into Pantaloon of the commedia dell'arte and the British pantomime tradition, and the young lovers Colin and Colinette, into Harlequin and Columbine. Played en travesti by Samuel Simmons21— a pantomime tradition that survives today— she also raises a ghost in a macabre churchyard scene.Other examplesedit Books by L. Frank Baum and illustrator W.W. Denslow in the late 1890s featured Mother Goose and Father Goose.The Complete Mother Goose : nursery rhymes old and new, fully annotated edition by Daryl Leyland, with chapter decorations and illustrations by Max Van Doren, Wellman & Chaney publisher, 1938.Tales of Brother Goose by Brett Nicholas Moore, a book of short stories published in 2006, satirizes Mother Goose stories with modern dialogue and cynical humor.List of adaptations of Mother Gooseedit The classic Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes revamped with a distinct motif by modern authors.Mother Goose in Prose by L. Frank Baum"Mother Goose and her Fabulous Puppet Friends" by Diane LigonThe Space Child's Mother Goose by Frederick Winsor: Mother Goose for scientific children.eNursery Rhymes by Mother Mouse: Mother Goose in the computer nursery.Nursery Rhymes Old and New: Mother Goose meets Mother Mouse face to face.Mother Goose Tells the Truth About Middle Age by Sydney Altman: Mother Goose for baby boomers.New Adventures Of Mother Goose by Bruce Lansky: Mother Goose with the violence abridged.Christian Mother Goose by Marjorie Ainsborough Decker: Mother Goose gets religion.Mother Goose Rhymes, 1938 WPA mural by Elba Lightfoot at Harlem Hospital, New York, NYThe Inner City Mother Goose by Eve Merriam: Urban Mother Goose.Black Mother Goose Book by Elizabeth Murphy Oliver: Ethnic Mother Goose.Mother Goosed - Brighton Gay Panto, by the Pure Corn Company 2010.Monster Goose by Judy Sierra illustrated by Jack E. Davis. Harcourt, 2001.Mother Osprey: Nursery Rhymes for Buoys & Gulls by Lucy A. Nolan illustrated by Connie McLennanRegionally flavored Mother Geese.Panto Mother Goose, book & lyrics by Kenn McLaughlin, music by David Nehls, Houston, TX Pantomime, 2012The Alaska Mother Goose: North Country Nursery Rhymes by Shelley GillAn Appalachian Mother Goose by James StillTutu Nene: The Hawaiian Mother Goose Rhymes by Debra RyllTexas Mother Goose by David DavisMother Goose Nursery Rhymes Texas Style by Vicki NicholsDeep in the Desert by Rhonda Lucas Donald, illustrated by Sherry Neidigh Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Image Needed